1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a process execution method, and more particularly, to an electronic device for performing hardware diagnosis and executing a process based on the hardware diagnosis result.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device (e.g., smartphone) may be equipped with various types of hardware components, such as various sensors (e.g., an image sensor, a fingerprint sensor, an acceleration sensor, a heart rate sensor, a proximity sensor, and a light sensor), various short range communication modules (e.g., a near field communication (NFC) module, a Wi-Fi module, and a Bluetooth module), etc. Typically, such electronic devices are configured to diagnose hardware problems and provide the user with the diagnosis result. However, even when provided with the diagnosis result, it is often still difficult for the user to correct any diagnosed hardware problems.